


Highly Unlikely

by Maeruki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kageyama Tobio Swears, Love Confessions, M/M, Set after the practice match with Seijoh, Somehow the swear words formed into a confession., Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeruki/pseuds/Maeruki
Summary: Kageyama Tobio takes initiative for something other than volleyball for once.





	Highly Unlikely

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any typos in advance. Hopefully you enjoy!

Tsukishima never thought that he would ever be attracted to stupid, stubborn, blue eyed males that have a knack at stupid, impulsive actions; be it in his future lives or his past lives. But here he was, doing whatever it took to make the king of the court responsive. He found it amusing to see that (undeniably) beautiful face contort into one of a glare, a competitive smile; anything really. He loved it. He didn’t know why, but he loved it. The setter’s expressions always seemed to fuel him. Fuel him how? He really didn’t know. 

Thus why he agreed to meet the blueberry after school. It was lunch time when Kageyama  _coincidentally_  walked into the blonde right in front of their classroom despite the cafeteria being in the opposite direction.

“Hey. Are those bangs blocking your view? Or is volleyball really the only thing you see?~” Tsukishima smirked at the boy who's face bloomed into an angry expression and began stammering over his words. A mocking chuckle escapes the blonde once again.

' _There it is'_

“Are there too many insults running in your head? Come on, I’m listening~” As an added measure, the male bent slightly and put a cupped hand near his ear. To his (very great) surprise, the setter grabbed him by the tie. With a full glare, Kageyama pulled Tsukishima down and quietly said to him.

“Meet me before practice. C-club room, you dumbass...” Kageyama seethed with a growl.

Tsukishima couldn’t see whether the shorter boy stammered because of his frustration or his little mental journey to find the right coherent words to say but either way, Kei nabbed his tie back and dusted himself off. He straightened up then adjusted his glasses up his nose with a little glare.

“Whatever, King.” 

Kageyama's expression seemed to become angrier at the title, nearly pouncing at the blonde until someone else bounded towards the two.

"I said don't-"

"Kageyaaaaaamaaaaa" Hinata came just in time to pull the setter back. 

"I see your idiot senses draw you together. Must be some sort of magnetic force" Tsukishima began to walk away with a snicker, a hand covering his lips to muffle a sarcastic chuckle.

Once the two had gone towards separate directions, Tsukishima couldn’t control the slight warmth and redness that blossomed onto his face. _‘That damn king..making me weird.’_ With that thought on repeat with several mental arguments; the blonde went to the roof.

* * *

 

Other than himself, Tsukishima only confided to another person about his feelings towards the genius setter. He trusted Yamaguchi enough to know that the other won't suddenly slip out Tsukishima's secret. 

"Tsukki. Did something happen between you and you-know-who?~" Though there was no guarantee that the freckled boy would let him live it down. 

"Shut up, Yamaguchi. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Your red cheeks say otherwise-"

"Damnit, Shut up." Tsukishima narrowed his eyes at the freckled server's laughing form. Tsukishima brought out his lunch and began eating quietly, Yamaguchi calming down and beginning to eat as well. 

"Seriously though, Tsukki. What happened?" Yamaguchi looked at the blonde who was actively avoiding his gazed.

"....Told me...meet him before practice...club room.." Tsukishima answered in between bites.

"Woah...Never knew he had it in him."

"Same here." They continued to eat in silence. Tsukishima tried to dispel the possible implications of Kageyama's actions and pushed his worries to the back of his mind until the time came .

\--------------

In a slightly similar situation, Kageyama was interrogated by Hinata about the events he had witnessed.

"What was  _that_  about, Kageyama?" The orange haired boy asked once both of them seated themselves down on the bench, bread in their hands. 

"I just...damnit Hinata, I don't know.." The setter replied as he took an angry bite of his bread.

"You looked really lame though. Picking a fight with the person you-" Before the other could finish what he was saying, a hand came in front of his face and flicked his forehead. 

"Hey! That hurt! You wanna fight?"  

"I....fuck..I don't know.." Hinata's playful character calmed down at the troubled expression on the setter's face. 

"C'mon. If you were able to scream at the grand king, I don't think this would be any worse than that-" Once again, the shortie was cut off. 

"But we know how he _is_!" Kageyama faced Hinata, a look of frustration and anger plastered on him.

"We know how stingy he is. How _cruel_ and _absolutely heartless_ he is. If he just toys with me, I'd honestly feel like the stupidest decision was to accept that I felt something to him in the first place.." Kageyama felt two hands slap both his cheeks. 

"You fucker-"

"So what if he rejects. Now, it's just a what if right? Even if you think he doesn't have feelings for you, you wouldn't know for sure. I mean, Do you really think Stingyshima would show a sign when he likes something?" The orange haired boy sighed, letting go of the awe-stuck boy. 

"Man, we don't even know if that guy likes vollyball? Mostly after that practice game.." There was then a hand that smacked Hinata hard on the back. "What the heck was that for?!" 

"...thanks, boke.." Hinata met a scarily serious expression on Kageyama's face. 

"HAVE AN EXPRESSION THAT MATCHES YOUR WORDS THEN!"

* * *

The day passed, Tsukishima headed to meet Kageyama. The blocker, at this point, was prepared for pretty much anything expected from Kageyama; a rumble, an argument or even a diss session. Thus why as he walked to the meeting place, he went over all his arguments against the setter.

‘ _He’s stupid...he’s too addicted to milk....It’d be damn great if he became lactose intolerant at one point....wait, he probably doesn’t know what that means...’_ As the blonde entered the club room he spotted the setter huddled in a corner.

  
He realized two things immediately; him and the setter were alone, the setter looked as if he was praying in the spot where the ends of the walls met the ceiling and the fact that (just to reiterate) when he clicked the door close, they’d be alone.

“Have you lost it, or are you praying for a sale on milk?” Kageyama snapped his head to Tsukishima’s direction and immediately stomped to him. With the aggressive (and loud) stomping of the setter, Kei was forced to back up until he felt the wall against his back. Kageyama backed him up in the corner opposite where he was huddled against.

“Oi, what does this mean?” The blonde asked; to which he did not receive an answer. Tsukishima saw how thoughts passed behind the deep blue eyes of the other. As much as the blonde would have loved to appreciate the sight, it was getting annoying to have someone's breath fanning his face.

“Answer me-“ The feeling of lips on his made Tsukishima stop speaking. His brain short circuited at the electricity he felt that suddenly ran through his body, and all he could do was close his eyes. The blue eyed male pulled away after a few seconds. 

“What the hell-“

“I...l-lie...lyke...like you...you bastard...” The setter’s precious face was red in embarrassment, eyes hooded by the shadow his bangs created. The blonde urged him to continue with silence.

“You’re an asshole...you’re mean...you loom over almost everybody for fuck’s sake...” A little chuckle escaped the blocker.

“Doesn’t that mean you hate me, King?“

“I'm not fucking done!" Kageyama drew out a frustrated sigh before he continued.

"..B-but you’re hardworking...y-you care in a weird, twisted way that I don’t fucking know how it works. I like you...I have been liking you...”

The blonde; although emotionally shook to the core, was soon able to give a response.

“You’re stupid, you know?” The blonde couldn't help himself as he began to laugh. So much so that he was hunched over ( while still being trapped) as he clutched his stomach. Kageyama was getting beyond pissed because of this.

“So you’re just gonna laugh me off?” “I’m not finished.” Tsukishima made a move to flip their positions; successfully pinning the shorter male to the wall. The blocker calmed before he tilted the setter’s chin up to kiss him on the lips once again.

_‘Ah...how nice... I can see how beautiful his eyes are from this distance..’_

Kei kissed Kageyama softly, before he pulled away.

“You’re stupid for falling for me.” Kageyama was beyond stunned, happy and confused at this point, not even knowing what expression should have shown on his face. Tsukishima freed Kageyama from the kabedon and went to his locker with a smirk.

“H-hoi wait does that mean a yes or a no-“

“Psh. Stupid.” Tsukishima began to get changed as the rest filed in the room. Before the blocker exited, he whispered in the setter’s ear as he passed him.

“Nothing in particular. Just take responsibility, king.” Kageyama only saw the blonde's smirk before Tsukishima exited the room, leaving the setter smirking scarily in delight.

 

"K-KAGEYAMA, YOU'RE DOING IT AGAIN!!"


End file.
